It is known that U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,845 provides a low height chip carrier socket having locking members in a cover for pressing leads from the carrier into a forced engagement with tuning fork contacts in the base of the socket. The locking members are four in number, one extending along the length of a given side of the cover and engaging all contacts positioned in a given side of the base. Although the contacts are stamped and formed and accordingly are identical in dimensions, positioning in the base and lead placement on the respective contacts may vary slightly within a given side. Thus, the individual locking members must be capable of effecting a good electrical engagement between the contacts and leads under less than ideal conditions. This creates a possibility the optimum performance may not always be obtained. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a low height chip carrier socket having a discrete, electrically isolated locking member for each contact and a re-designed contact to take advantage of the discrete locking members.